Valentines Day!
by MahomieAndKickShipper
Summary: Valentines day was Kim Crawfords least favorite day, but all of that changes that night when Jack asks her to the dance. Will she accept?


A/N: this story is all Kim's POV btw. :)

Ah, valentines day. The one day where I get to eat as much candy as I want besides Easter and Halloween, and the one day where every single kid in school is either making out with some one, or buying things for their so called 'valentine'. Not me! Kimberly Crawford is not normal. It's just a typical day for this gal! Although, it would be nice to have a valentine to snuggle up with on the couch while eating candy and watching a movie about romance. But I don't think that's ever gonna happen. Heck, who knows. Anyway, I met up with Jack cause the guys were just somewhere in school and I really didn't care. But, we hung out, but, the more we hung out, the more I liked him and I mean LIKED him! Everytime we were together, I felt sparks fly. He would stand so close that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, whenever he did, I felt my spine tingle. It was so nice. I kept thinking he liked me, but I wasn't so sure. But back to valentines day. We had to give someone a valentines present, other wise, we faced 'consequences' it made no sense to me, but I went along with it, I didn't know who to give it too, maybe me the guy who sits next to me in science class! No, he's dorky, how about Benny! Nah, he's got a girlfriend, I went through the whole list of guys, maybe I should give it to Jack? I could sign it anonymous. Yeah in gonna do that! I slipped a card and some chocolate in his locker, and took a deep breath. 'Whew. Okay kim, you've done it. Now wait and see what happens.' I thought to myself. After school, I was peaking around the corner to see if he would get it, sure enough he did! The note said 'happy valentines day cutie! Your secret admirer' he smiled as he read the note, he was walking out the door and headed to the dojo, I followed behind him. He didn't notice though. Once he got there, he went and told the guys he had a secret admirer. He jumped and screamed! "Who do you think it could be jack?" Milton asked. "I don't know." He said back. "Well, who do you hope it was?" Milton asked him. "Well, I kinda was hoping it would be, promise you won't laugh?." He asked Milton. Milton shook his head yes. "Ok, I was hoping it would be Kim." He said. My jaw dropped. "Oh that's it?" Milton said. "Yeah" jack said. "I could have guessed that easily!" Milton said. "Wait why?" Jack said confused, I, however, still had my jaw almost to the floor. "Because we all knew you liked kim." Milton said. I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. Oh! I forgot to tell y'all, there is a valentines dance! I'm so stupid! I'm hoping jack is gonna ask me, but I'm not sure. About 4 hours later it was now about 2 hours till the dance, my phone rang, it was a text from jack, I screamed at the top if my lungs! I knew he was gonna ask me. 'Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to the dance with me? -Jack.' I responded with a yes and I told him to get me and 6:30. So I got ready, I wore a pink dress with a black flower on it, I wore my black bobs too. When I heard the doorbell ring, I literally almost had a heart attack. I opened the door with the biggest smile on my face, "wow! Kim, you look beautiful!" He said while his jaw dropped. "Aw, thanks, so do you. I mean handsome." I said while blushing. "Shall we?" He said while holding out his hand. "Sure" I responded back while grabbing his hand. We linked arms and walked to the dance. Once we got there, everybody was dancing talking and even making out? I rolled my eyes in disgust. Dang I hope Jack didn't notice. They were playing love songs the whole time. Then the song 'All Day' came on and I almost screamed. I love that song! "Do you wanna dance?" Jack asked me. "Sure." I said while biting my lip. We walked on the dance floor and jack put his hands around my waist and I put my hands on his neck. Then I tensed up, wanna know why? Cause I saw, Lindsey. I figured she would try to sabotage me and jack cause she really loved him! Sure enough she did, she grabbed the punch bowl and poured it on me. I was soaked! I ran out of the gym and started crying. And of course, Jack followed me. I sat on the curb outside, and jack came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder and asked if I was okay. "No I'm not Jack. This is probably the one time when I'm NOT okay." I said back sobbing. He sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. I started sobbing into his chest. "Kim, there's something I need to tell you." He said. I kinda felt worried, but I let him continue. "I really like you alot and I recently got the courage to admit it. I really love you Kim." He said. I had I think the biggest shocked look on my face in the world. "Really?" I said with a smile. "Really." Jack said firmly. "Because I really love you too." I said. We both locked eyes, he moved in a little closer, put hands on my arms that were hanging down beside my body (a/n: if you can guess which episode that's from, I'll give y'all a shout out in my story "a night to remember") and we finally kissed. He moved his hands around my waist as I put my hands on his neck. Like those other couples in the gym, we were also making out. He started kissing my neck. Then went back up to my lips we kept doing this for about 30 minutes then we finally needed air. "I love you Jack." I said. "And I love you too Kim." He said. We walked back into the gym holding hands and started slow dancing again, he gave me a kiss on the lips again, the gave me the biggest hug, and from that day forward I loved valentines day cause I spent it with my Jack.

Ta-da! I know it's a little late but hey, it's still good! Review guys! Let me know what you think of it! :)


End file.
